All fair in love and war
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: NEED OC FEMALE NEED OC NEED OC NEED OC!11 READ FIRST PLEASE NEED OC WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SEND THEM IN!


Ok for those who don't know xgodessofmusicx pass this story to me so don't be flaming me when you guys read this, K? Enjoy!

….

My name is Kenny McCormick and I am a ninja assassin. Ok I lied. I'm just a normal assassin. I am part of the 'South Park Assassins'- S.P.A. The name fucking sucks, but what the fuck can I do? Moving along I learned that I wanted to be an assassin after when I realized that I couldn't die. I thought '_Hey! If I can't die, then why don't I make other people die? It's a great idea!' _And it truly is a great idea. It's so much fun to watch other people die instead of me dying. But I never expected most of my friends would be assassins too. And my boss? My boss is Damien. You thought I was gonna say Cartman, didn't you? Nope. He's too fat. Damien is a great boss, but he can be mean sometimes. Our group lost a lot of good people there are only ten of us left. We lost them to our mortal enemies-Unknown. Well that's not there group name it's just we don't know who they are but they killed some of our members. How do we know? They left a cigarette burn on 4 of our member's foreheads. Pip and Tweek did a DNA scan on the cig they done all they could do to find out who did this, but it always came out-invalid-unknown.

Anyways, I'm in our underground lair thing. I'm not really sure what to call it. It's not really an office. It's like this big room where there are couches, chairs, a refrigerator, stuff like that. Then there's Damien's office in a separate room. So, it's pretty much a lair. Yes. A lair. I will call it that now. I walked up to the lair metal bullet proof, fire proof, water proof you know what? It's fucking proof of everything. So whatever you ass holes are thinking to find away to break down this door stop it, just stop. So let's call it the proof door. Yea, the proof door. Anyways on the left side of the proof door there was a pass code on the left side of the metal heavy doors. Only an assassin from S.P.A knows this code. Anyone who is against us try to break into our lair but to no avail, that how super hard the code it only the smartest of them all can break this code! I walked up the code panel I raised my right arm up to the code panel I used my pointing finger to press the word keys on the panel. Spelling out 'love muffin'. After I finished pressing in the awesomely hard code there was a loud 'click' sound and the metal doors slowly open to revel our lair. I walked in the base my hands stuff in my orange parka. Yea I still wear this shit got a problem? Thought so. I walked towards to one of the black leather couches in our lair-I sat next Kyle and Stan. Yes, a Jew is an assassin. To Cartman dismay he argued with Damien about Kyle being here. Soon he got out of hand and called Damien a 'Son of a faggot' and well let's just say he was lucky to live another millisecond. Back to the Jew at hand he only works here because Stan does. But, who cares. Ok so let me explain something to you about S.P.A we were all pick for each our unique talents. Beside being awesome at killing people and not leaving a single trace everyone had their own talent to afford. Kyle/ Craig they both have the brains here they think outside and inside the box. Stan and Clyde they are the weapon exports they even upgraded them to make the weapons more awesome. Tweek and Pip are the master of disguise and they work with any technology you give to them. DNA scans, lie detectors, cameras you name it. Token has the money plus he black so he has people who have people who have people. Cartman and I are the mind manipulators wd can confuse the human mind with one word making them dish out what they are hiding plus I can't die. Now that only leaves Damien as our leader since he is the son of the devil so he has more power then all of use combine.

"So then he jumped at me with a knife and I'm like dude I got a gun! So I pull the trigger and shot him in the middle of his head it was awesome!" Stan was barging to Kyle and I what had happened when he went on his missions yesterday.

"Sweet" I said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah I know" he said. Kyle gave him a high five with a proud smile.

"Finally you stop being a pussy Stan!" he cheered.

"Well I didn't want to do it but the dude was trying to kill me!" Exclaimed Stan. I cocked my left brow at him with a confused expression

"Dude, you're an assassin its either kill or be killed" he shrugged his shoulders with a 'eh' expression.

"Well I choose mother fucking kill!" we all three started laughing at his outburst. Being an assassin rocks!

"So fat ass how was your mission?" I asked jumping up off the couch.

"I'm not fat Kenneh, you hobo!" Cartman yelled in my face.

"That's _sexy _hobo to you!" I yelled back at Cartman.

"Will you two shut the fuck up? Geez you're like a damn married couple." Craig said, and then flipped us off.

"Nobody would marry Cartman, though." Said Clyde.

"Nobody would marry you either Clyde!" Screamed Cartman.

"Your mom would marry him!" Said Kyle, laughing with everyone else.

"That's it Kahl! You're dead!"

Cartman leaped across the room at Kyle and started punching him. Everyone gathered in a circle around them and watched the fight.

"Get him Kyle!" Clyde encouraged.

"Beat his ass, Kyle!" Token also joined in.

Then, Cartman was flung to one of the walls and hit his face first. He slowly slid downto the hard wood floor. He lay on the ground moaning in pain. At some point, Damien had came out of his office and decided to break up the fight by throwing Cartman at the wall. It was epic.

"That's enough fighting," Damien said, "I could barely hear myself think. Now, I have news for all of you. Due to more assassins getting injured or killed, I will be assigning you all partners."

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Craig complained.

"Silence!" Damien screamed. "You all are getting partners rather you like it or not! And every few weeks or so, you will be switching partners. Understood?"

There were a few yes's and yeah's and even some whatever's.

"Good. Now I will name your partners and you will get your assignments from me. So here goes. Cartman and Clyde, and Tweek, Kyle and Stan, and Token, Kenny and Craig. Pip you're with me"

I went up to Damien and got the paper that had Craig and my assignment. I walked back to Craig and we looked at the paper together. Our assignment said we had to go to Japan and find some rich Japanese dude and kill him.

"Well, won't this be fun!" I said to Craig.

"Yeah, I guess. We're going to Japan!" I cheered throwing my hands up. Craig rolled his golden eyes with annoyance in them. I shrugged and we both went to our rooms to packet up our shit to leave to the airport in three hours. I went to my room and place our plane tickets next to my night stand as I grabbed my luggages. 3 minutes into packing I heard a 'squeak' I snapped around to see a mouse on top the plane tickets.

I went to smash the mouse with my bare fist but it jump noticing my presents and jumped off the night stand into a hole in the wall. I cursed under my breath. That was like the third mouse this week.

The little mouse ran through the dirty side walks full of people and trash through a harsh storm. The mouse traveled for miles till it exited out of South Park heading to city in Devoured Colorado. The mouse soon crawled under a tire of a big white truck climbing up to the inside of the vehicle. Once the little critter was inside it crawled onto a high tech computer panel with a girl working it, she was speaking through some head sets. The mouse made a squeak sound to get her attention the girl stopped her speech with the other caller and looked at the mouse a sly smirk grew on her face. She grabbed the mouse and rips the top of the head to reveal and USB connection. Once she connects the hard drive into the computers pictures of plane tickets appeared on one of the platinum computers screens.

"Good job, Minnie" she praised the computer mouse for its work. She whipped out her phone click the number 1. The phone began to speed dial its owner contact chose.

…..

"Kare ga doko ni aru ka oshiete kudasai!" (Tell me where he is) shouted a female. In the middle of an abandon gas station in a abandon part of Japan was a single girl and a couple of gang members. The rain fell harder onto the young teen who was gripping the leader of the gang members by his collar. The man was in his late twenties he had black eyes, a busted lip, a broken nose and broken arms-blood was running down his cuts all over his body. The man smile weakly at the girl who abused his body the grip on his collar tightens even more.

"Kesshite" (never). The man said not even above a whisper but the young assassin caught his words she clenched her teeth in frustration. She let the man collar go quickly whipping out a gun pressing a black slender pistol at his forehead glaring at him while the man look horrified.

"Oshiete ka shinu!"(Tell me or die). The man stood quiet she snapped her piercing violet eyes and his cronies then back at him.

"Baka"(Fool). The girl pulled the trigger and a burning hot bullet drill right through his head. The man fell lifeless to the floor his face slashed into a puddle as the blood mix with the sky tears on the ground. She kicked his body out of the way with her black heavy combat boots and stalk towards his cronies. They all shook with fear even if their face expression looked strong. She smirked as she kicked an empty gas jug that she empty out on the followers. They all sat back to back tied up surrouned in a circle of gun powder and gas.

"Subete no anata no hanashi o suru tsumoridesu ka?"(Are any of you going to talk?) She asked. They all shook their heads no trying to stay strong- their eyes gave them away as fear lurked in there eyes. The young teen sigh she pulled out a cancer stick and placed it between her pointing finger and her middle finger. She turns around and began to walk once she was far enough from them she pulled out a lighter and lithe it up. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the smoke and below it out in the rainy air. She opened her violet eyes once more as she flicked the cig behind her where the cronies sat frozen/tied up at. The cancer stick fall on the floor rolling to a puddle of a gas trail that led to the others. The gas trail lithe up and quickly burned to the cronies lighting them on fire. The gas station blows up behind her, as she stood there with a wick smile. A gush of wind from the explosion blew by her. It whipped her hair in every direction her clothes blowing in many directions due to the air pressure. Screams of pain sounded the abandon area of Japan. Soon a ring filled her ears blocking the screams as the explosion and cloud of smoke calm down. She whipped it open pressing it to her left pierced ears.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Michelle, we got them. They are going to you" the voice said to her. A pleased smile crawls its way up to her lips.

"Perfect"

….

Ok ok ok! What do you think! Um I am going to need 9 OC only females' sorry guys! Ok before you submit your OC you also have to put the S.P.A lair password to prove that you read some of the story. OH this is a KennyXOC if you put Kenny as your crush you will be denied. Ok this is what I need!

**NAME (FULL)**

**AGE:**

**BIRTHDAY:**

**HAIR (style, color, etc):**

**EYES (be creative):**

**BODY STRUCTURE (FAT, SKINNY, CURVY):**

**COLOR OF SKIN:**

**MISSION OUTFIT:**

**CASUAL OUTFIT:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**CRUSH:**

**FRIENDS:**

**ENEMIE:**

**BACKGROUND (SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR PAST):**

**PARENTS:**

**SIBLINGS: **

**WHY YOU BECAME AN ASSASSIN: **

**SKILL (FIGHTING, WEAPONDERY, ETC)**

**Extra: **

**You can also add a assassin name if you want. **

**OK SEND THEM IN!**


End file.
